Going To Camp
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: The young brothers, Alfred and Matthew, are going to camp again this summer like they do every year. Except this time, a pair of German siblings, make this camp experience one they'll never forget... PruCan friendship! Oneshot!


**Hello guys! ****What's up? This is my very first PruCan based story but it's really only friendship; they are just kids after all. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...**

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Matthew whined, toying with his seat belt strap, looking out the window of the car he. "I don't want to do Boy Scouts this year." His mom was driving him and his brother Alfred to camp, although he had protested every second of it. The eight-year old didn't want to waste his summer being eaten alive by mosquitos at a campfire or hiking through a muddy forest. That was much more Alfred's thing than his.

"Why not?" the American asked, looking at the boy sitting beside him. He draped his arm over his brother's shoulder. "It'll be awesome. Remember how fun last year was?" The blond looked at his older sibling incredulously.

"What? Do you mean that time I fell into quicksand? Or maybe it was the time where I got stung by a bee?"

"Getting stung by a bee isn't so bad."

"I'm _allergic_ to bees."

"So? You had only passed out for _two_ measly minutes before the camp nurse came."

"I could've died."

"Ugh Mattie, you overreact to everything,"Alfred sighed.

"Just get your hands off me." The Canadian took the American's arm off him and continued to look out the window.

"You're no fun," the dirty blond grumbled as he started to stare out his window also. "Hey, we're here!" The ten-year old realised, pressing his hands and face against the glass as they passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Camp Wilderness."

"That's right," their mother said as she turned into the entrance of the camp. "Now Alfred remember, if I get even one call from the camp this year I'm going to come pick you up the next day."

"Gosh mom, you accidently set fire to a cabin _one time_ and suddenly it's like I'm not allowed to do anything anymore."

"You also made everyone at the camp eat glue," Matthew pointed out.

"It's my not fault that we were making cupcakes and the glue looked like frosting!" Alfred argued, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

"Just try to be on your best behavior this summer, okay honey?" their mom suggested, parking the car before looking back at her two young boys. "Do that and you won't get into trouble."

"Fine," the American agreed, unbuckling his seat belt. He reached in the back of the car and took his duffle bag. "Can I go now?" The older woman smiled at the eagerness of the young boy.

"Yes, you can get out of the car but wait for your brother to go inside the camp."

"Come on Mattie, let's go," the ten-year old boy instructed, opening the car door and leaping out of the vehicle. The Canadian simply kept looking out the window, not moving an inch.

"Honey? We're here," his mom said, looking at her son with a confused look. "Aren't you going to get out? Your brother is waiting for you." The youngest boy stopped staring through the glass and turned to look at his mother.

"Can't you just leave Alfred here and take me home with you? I'm sure he won't mind," Matthew let out quickly. "In fact, I'm pretty sure in a few days he'll forget all about me anyways."

"Whoa, slow down there sweetie. It's not going to be as bad as you think it is, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say it's mothers' intuition."

"Dude, come on!" Alfred cried, opening the car door on Matthew's side. "You're taking forever! Let's go already!"

"Fine," the blond sighed sadly. He reached in the back and grabbed his backpack. He carefully stepped out of the car before his brother shut the door behind him.

"Bye mom!" the American waved excitedly, slowly walking backwards into camp with his sibling in tow.

"Bye! Have fun!" his mother wished as Alfred's eyes filled with joy as a mischievous grin ran across his face.

"Will do!" His mom's grin died down as she eyed her oldest son with a questioning look.

"But not _too_ much fun."

"_Awww mom_," the American groaned, turning around. "You're no fun either."

* * *

"Come on Mattie, keep up!" Alfred cried, running up the stairs to his cabin door. "You're taking forever!"

"I... am... coming," the Canadian huffed in between breaths, climbing up the steps behind his brother. "You.. just run.. too fast."

"No man, I think you're just too slow."

"Whatever," Matthew said, still breathing heavily. "Can you just..open the door? I need.. to sit down."

"Okay." The ten year old opened the entrance in front of him and glanced inside the room. The mini house included two bunk beds on opposite sides of the room, one huge dresser, and a window looking out into the woods. There were already two boys in the cabin. A blond one was unpacking their clothes in the dresser while a silverette was lying on the top bunk bed on the right side of the space.

"Gilbert, you have to unpack your clothes or else they'll get wrinkled," the blond boy instructed as he stopped folding a pair of shorts to stare at the other adolescent in the cabin.

"Why do you even care, bruder?" the silverette asked, turning on his side to look at the boy. "They're my clothes."

"I only care because tomorrow morning, you'll go through your duffle bag and decide that wearing wrinkled clothes is 'not awesome' and take my clothes. You know, like you do every summer."

"But you're my younger brother, you should like helping me," Gilbert reasoned. "It's really your duty to lend me clothes, Ludwig."

"It is not!" the German argued, getting annoyed with his brother. "Now come down and fold your clothes."

"Bruder, it's not going to happ- Ow!" The older boy had tried to sit up and ended up hitting his head on the ceiling, underestimating the distance. "Man," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Whoever put the roof there is totally _not_ awesome."

"Ha! You deserve it," Ludwig smirked.

"Hey! Are you guys our roommates?" Alfred asked, walking into the cabin and raising his arm in the air, offering Ludwig a high-five. "That's so cool! We've never had roommates before. Something about me being a bad role model to other kids or something."

"I see," the blond boy said, awkwardly taking the American's raised hand and giving him a handshake. "My name's Ludwig. The boy on the top bunk in my brother, Gilbert. And, by the way, what do you mean 'we've'? I only see one of you." The dirty blond retreated his hand from the handshake and stared at it for moment before putting it back to his side.

"Wait? What do you mean there's only one of you? Mattie's righ-" The American turned around and found that his brother hadn't followed him inside. "Mattie, where are you?"

"I'm right here," the Canadian said meekly, slowly walking into the shack.

"Aww Mattie, there's no need to be shy," Alfred explained, taking note of his siblings timidness as he grabbed the German beside him and put his arm around him. "These guys are cool." Ludwig seemed to be taken aback at his new position as he continually kept looking at the dirty blond to the arm draped around him.

"I don't- I don't get it," he stuttered, confused.

"I'm not shy!" Matthew argued, glaring his brother. "Why would you say that? I was just taking my time."

"Really?" Gilbert asked, joining the conversation. "Cause it looks like you're shy from up here."

"Well then, you must need glasses because I'm not!"

"Oooh, good comeback," the eleven year old said sarcastically, jumping off his bed and landing right in front of the Canadian.

"Ahhhh!" Matthew screamed, using his hands to cover his eyes. "Don't hit me! Don't hit me! Don't hit me!" he repeated quickly. The German chuckled at the sight of the frightened blond.

"Relax, I already landed."

"You- you did?" The eight year old peaked between his fingers and saw the older boy laughing. "Hey! That's wasn't funny, I could've been hurt!"

"But you weren't. The awesome me totally knew I wasn't going to land on you." Before Matthew could respond, a couple boys walked into the shack.

"Okay Eduard, I think this is the one," a white-haired boy declared, entering the cabin.

"No, I don't think so," a pre-teen said, walking into the room as he solved a rubik's a cube in his hands without looking at it. "There's already kids in here, Ivan."

"This is already the fifth one we looked in," the taller boy sighed, dejected. "We'll never find our cabin."

"Don't worry dude, I'll help you find it," Alfred offered, strolling past Gilbert and Matthew. "A true hero like me would totally do that."

"Really?" Ivan asked, a smile appearing on his face. "Does that means we're friends?"

"Um sure man, if you want, Here, you like you need a high-five," the American suggested, raising his hand in the air. "That always cheers me up."

"A high five?" The Russian turned to his blond friend. "Eduard, what's a high-five?"

"It's a gesture of celebration or greeting in which two people slap each other's palms with their arms raised," the Finnic boy explained, giving the denotation of the phrase.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I'll try it." The boy attempted to give Alfred a high-five but missed slightly, hitting the American's face instead of his hand.

"Ow!" the dirty blond cried, holding his nose. "That hurt!" Ivan stared at the ten year old for a few seconds before looking back at Eduard.

"Did I do it right?"

* * *

One visit to the nurse later, Alfred was feeling better and still heroically helped Ivan and Eduard find their cabin, despite the fact the Russian had almost broke his nose. After all the campers had settled in to their rooms, their camp director decided to take them on their first forest stroll of the summer. He separated the all the young boys into groups with their roommates.

"Let's go," the camp director said, leading them into the woods. "And remember, no matter what, stay with your group."

"You hear that Alfred," Matthew warned, walking beside his brother into the forest. "_No matter what_, you have to stay with your group."

"Yeah, I can hear, thank you very much," the American reminded his sibling.

"Gilbert, you understand what stay with your group means, right?" Ludwig asked the silverette in his tow, walking only a few steps behind the North American boys.

"Yes Bruder. I'm older than you, remember?" the albino stated. "That means that I know every word you know and like, 500 more awesome ones."

"Like what?"

"What?"

"Give me an example of one of the words you know that I don't."

"Oh ummmm..." The German paused for a second, not expecting the question. "I obviously can't do that or else I'd only 499 more words than you and saying I know 499 more words instead of 500 doesn't sound as catchy."

"You're just making up excuses," the blond accused, not believing the older boy's story.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"The awesome me is so awesome that I'd think I'd know when I was lying!"

"Boys, quiet down," the camp leader instructed calmly, turning around. "You are making too much noise."

"He started it!" Gilbert yelled, pointing to his brother accusingly.

"No, I didn't! He's lying! I didn't do anything!" Ludwig yelled.

"Stop screaming right now!" the man in charge ordered. "If either of you do it again, I'm sending your whole group back to your cabin!"

"Well," the albino began, a little taken aback as he stood wide-eyed. "That escalated quickly."

"Hey! Shut up!" Alfred cried, looking back at the Germans. "I don't need you guys getting me into trouble!"

"That's it! All four of you back to the cabin now!" the camp leader commanded.

"What?!" the American asked shocked, turning back around to stare at the older man. "But you said if either of _them_ screamed then we'd go back to the cabin! I'm not them, I'm me! Don't make me go back!"

"Now!"

"Aww _man_," the dirty blond groaned, kicking the dirt as he turned around. He glared at the German siblings.

"Oh you guys so owe me your s'mores at tonights' campfire!" Alfred warned before he started trudging out of the forest. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Matthew all turned around and also began their walk out of the woods.

* * *

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Gilbert asked, breaking the five minute silence they were in as he stopped walking at the edge of the forest. The rest of boys turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean? The camp leader said we needed to go back to our cabin," Matthew explained.

"So? Just because he said we need to go our cabin doesn't mean we actually have to _go_ back to our cabin," the German smirked.

"Yea, it does. In fact, that's exactly what it means."

"What? No!" The albino's grin fell. "You have got to stop being a stick in the mud, man._ I meant_, that the camp leader is probably going to be in that forest with the rest of the camp for at least the next forty minutes. I'm sure he won't mind if we take the_ long way_ back to the cabin."

"What long way back? The cabin is right there," the Canadian said, pointing to the shack that was literally twenty feet away.

"Dude. Stick in the mud. Stop. I clearly meant going back in the forest."

"Yeah buddy, now you're talking!" Alfred smiled, walking over to stand beside the eldest boy in the group.

"Cool man, up top," Gilbert grinned, raising his hand in the air. The American didn't know why but he instinctively flinched at the mention of a high-five.

"Um, _you_ do know what a high-five is, right?"

"Um obviously," the silverette said, confused. "I kinda just asked you for one. Why?"

"Nevermind, forget it." The blond reached up and accepted the gesture, slapping his roommate's hand. He turned to look at his brother. "Mattie, you coming?"

"No, we should be going back to our cabin. Remember, what mom said?" the eight year old asked, trying to jog his sibling's memory. "If she even gets _one_ phone call, she's going to come pick you up."

"Oh come on, bro. There's no way she'll find out about this. Why can't you just have fun for once?"

"No, I agree with Matthew," Ludwig said, speaking up. "This is just stupid. Bruder, why can't we simply go back to the cabin?"

"Ugh, I don't walk to talk about this anymore," the albino groaned, getting bored of all the debating going on. "You two can stay here while we go and have fun. Come on, Alfred!" he cried, turning around running back into the forest.

"Bruder!" the blond German yelled, running after his brother. "Bruder, come back!" Alfred was about to run after the Germans siblings when he heard his name called.

"Alfred, don't even think about it! We have to stay here," the blond instructed. The American looked back at his brother as he raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one that said that_ no matter what_ we had to with our group?"

"What? No, that doesn't count no-" The Canadian tried, but it was too late. The ten year old had already ran into the woods. "Fine, go then. I don't care," Matthew declared, crossing his arms, realizing after a few second that he didn't want to be alone.

"Wait Alfred, I'm coming!" he cried, running into the forest.

* * *

A little whiles later the group was all together again. They had been walking in the forest for around fifteen minutes before coming across a cave.

"Guys, we totally have to go in there!" Alfred cried, sprinting to the entrance of the cavern.

"It looks so cool!"

"Yeah!" Gilbert agreed, running to American's side. "It'll be so fun!"

"What, no! You guys are crazy, we should never go in there!" Matthew yelled, keeping a respectable distance to the giant hole in side of the hill.

"Yeah, going into that cave is a bad idea," Ludwig said, walking to the two adventurous boys. "Let's just continue walking around."

"No! I wanna go inside. I'll be back in a second," Alfred said, before turning around and running in the cave.

"Alfred, no!" the Canadian yelled after his brother. "Why'd did he go in there? He's going to get in trouble!"

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine," Gilbert assured, waving off the idea. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go check out the ca-"

"No, you're not," the younger German asserted, standing in front of sibling. "I'll go get Alfred while you two stay here. Then we can go." The boy ran into cave after the American.

"I don't know who he thinks he is but I am going into that cave," the albino said, blatantly ignoring his brother's wishes as started to walk towards the grotto.

"Wait, no!" Matthew cried, not wanting to be left alone in the woods. "You can't leave me here all by myself!"

"Okay then, come with me," Gilbert suggested as he turned around to look at the blond, not really getting the problem.

"I- I can't!"

"Well, why not?"

"That's not any of your business!"

"Whatever," the German said, slowly walking backwards into the cavern. "Then I guess I'll just go now."

"Wait, no! Please don't go!"

\ "Then tell me why you can't into the cave."

"I- I'm afraid, okay?" the Canadian admitted, looking his feet embarrassed.

"Afraid?" The silverette raised an eyebrow as he stopped moving his feet. "Afraid of what?"

"The dark. Are you happy now?"

"The dark?" Gilbert repeated incredulously. "How old are you, seven? How are you still afraid of the dark?"

"Eight," the blond corrected, lifting his head to look at the German. "I am eight. Everybody always thinks I'm younger than I actually am."

"Fine then, you're eight. So why don't you act like it?!"

"What do you mean?! I do!"

"No, you really don't," the albino claimed, walking up to the Canadian. "First you practically wet your pants when I just jumped off a bed, then you don't want to go back in the forest because you'll get in _trouble, _and now you don't want enter the cave because _you're afraid of the dark. _You're such wuss, man!

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I am not! Stop saying that!"

"Fine! Then prove it!" Gilbert moved out of Matthew's way and motioned towards the cavern. "Go inside!"

"No, I- I don't want to. I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the silverette claimed, walking towards the cave. "You're just a big, no fun having pansy."

"You're a jerk!"

"I know," the albino smirked. As soon as he was about to enter the cave, Ludwig came out out of the grotto, dragging Alfred behind him by his shirt.

"I found him," the younger German stated, letting go of the American's clothes as he stood beside his sibling. "Let's go."

"What, no! I can't go now!" The eleven year old argued. "I haven't been in the cave yet!"

"It's too late Bruder," the blond said, glancing at his watch. "It's took us twenty minutes to get here, so it'll probably take is that long to get back. We have to leave now."

"But-"

"_Now_ Gilbert," Ludwig asserted. "We don't want to get in trouble." The albino looked wistfully at the cavern for a few moments then back at his brother.

"You're right," the silverette agreed dejectedly, turning around. He glared straight at Matthew.

"You ruined everything! If you hadn't been such a wimp, I could've gone into the cave!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the Canadian argued. "I just didn't want to be left alo-"

"No, it is your fault! You're such a loser!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?!" the blond asked, feeling the water starting to form in his eyes.

"And why do you have to be such a wuss?" Gilbert questioned bitterly, walking past Matthew and on his way back to the cabin.

"Hey! Don't listen to him man!" Alfred cried, running up behind his sibling and putting his arm of his shoulder. "He's just mad at you because he didn't get to go in the cave. You're not a wuss."

"Really?" the blond smiled meekly, looking at the American. He always knew how to make him feel better. "You think so?"

"I know so. Now, let's go before we get in trouble."

* * *

"Hey, get back here!" Gilbert cried, grabbing Matthew's shirt and pulling him off of campgrounds and back into the forest. The group of adolescents had walked backed to the camp but all of them save the Canadian had stopped at the edge of the forest, seeing that the camp was being patrolled by camp directors. "They're people everywhere! Do you want us to get in trouble?!"

"No, I just didn't see them," the blond defended.

"Whatever," the German dismissed, turning his attention to the problem at hand. "They're adults all around the camp. How are we going to sneak back in?" Before any of the boys could say anything, they saw their previous hiking group coming out of the forest. Their camp leader let all the kids run back to their cabin as he was approached by one of the female counselors that were walking around.

"Hey Bill," the woman greeted brightly. "How's it going?"

"It's good. Just took some of the little rascals for a walk," Bill chuckled. "But unfortunately, during the stroll I had to send a group back to their cabin. I should go check up on them. Talk to you later, Susan," the man finished, walking towards the aforementioned group's cabin.

"Did you hear that?!" Alfred yelled-whispered, afraid that if he talked any louder their camp leader might hear him. "He's on the way to our cabin right now!"

"What should we do?" Gilbert asked. The group stood in fear for a few seconds before Matthew spotted something on the floor.

"Wait," he said, bending down and picking the object of the dirt. "I think I have an idea..." The eldest boy waited till the Canadian stood up to take a peek at the thing in his hands.

"A _rock_?!" questioned the albino, staring incredulously at the small stone Matthew held. "How is a rock gonna help us?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"And why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because I don't really think you have any other choice right now." Although the German would never want to admit, the boy was right. He didn't have any other ideas so he reluctantly agreed to the plan.

"Fine, but whatever you idea is, let's get started. The camp leader is going to be in our cabin any second now!"

* * *

"Boys?" the camp leader asked, opening the cabin door. "Boys, are you in here?" The man entered the room but stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the scene in front of him. He saw Matthew standing by a shattered window at the end of the room with a hockey stick in hands. The other three boys seemed to be sleeping on their respective beds.

"Matthew?" he asked. "What's going on?" The canadian turned around surprised as he saw the male in his cabin doorway. He quickly ran up to him and put his index finger over his lips.

"Shush, I promised I wouldn't wake them up," Matthew explained.

"Umm.. okay. What happened?" the camp leader whispered.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, confused. The camp leader pointed towards the broken window as the boy turned around to see what he was motioning to.

"Oh right," the Canadian remembered, nodding his head turning back around. "I was playing hockey in here when I accidently shot the puck through window."

"What?" the older man questioned, taken aback. "And that didn't wake up your roommates?"

"I know, right? I guess they're just heavy sleepers," Matthew shrugged before opening his eyes wide as he realised something. "Wait.. you're not going to call my mom are you?! Oh please don't tell her about this! She said if she even got _one _phone call from you guys that she'll come back and pick me and Alfred up and I really want to stay! I'll help you guys fix the window and everything if you don't tell her!"

"Ummmm..." The camp leader looked down at the blond's sweet and innocent eyes and decided that, _just this one time_, he'd let the youthful camper of the hook. "You promise never to do this again?"

"Yes!" the eight year old promised, nodding his head violently in agreement. "Never again!"

"Well then I don't see why your mom has to know about this then. You stay here, while I go get the sanitary staff to clean up the broken glass, okay?" the man said, as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Matthew cried after the adult as he watched him walk down the cabin. _That was almost too easy,_ he thought, smirking to himself as he turned around to view his roommates lying on their beds.

"You guys can wake up now! He's gone!"

"_Mein gott,_ I can't believe that worked!" Gilbert cried, getting of the bottom bunk bed.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, rolling over to his side to view the other boys in the space. "I thought for sure he'd catch on."

"Good job, Matthew," Ludwig commented, from his top bunk.

"Good job? That plan was genius! _Genius_!" the albino claimed, walking over and standing in front of the Canadian. "All the way from throwing the rock to break window so we could climb in to the cabin to when you got out your hockey stick to explain the broken glass everywhere. The part where you offered to fix the window was just icing on the cake. By the way, why do you have that anyway?" he asked, pointing at the Matthew's hockey stick.

"I don't know. It's just my good luck charm, I guess," the blond shrugged, glancing down at the piece of equipment in his hand.

"Whatever the reason is, you totally saved our butts back there!" the silverette smiled. "It was awesome!" He paused for a second. "And I guess, that makes you awesome. Not as awesome as me, of course, but still pretty awesome."

"Really?" Matthew asked, looking up at the German expectantly. "Does that mean you don't think I'm a loser anymore?"

"Obviously. You can't be a loser and awesome at the same time. That'd be impossible! Here, up top," Gilbert suggested, putting his hand up in the air.

"Seriously?" the Canadian questioned, not expecting the gesture.

"Yeah man, I'm not raising my hand in the air because I have a question. Now come on, don't leave me hanging; high-five me."

"Okay." The blond reached up and slapped the boy's hand. "You know what? I don't think this summer will be so bad after all."

* * *

**So.. what'd you think? Please, please review! Ta ta for now!**


End file.
